


I Have No Shame, For It's Hiding In Alaska

by ascoolsuchasi



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, No Plot, PLOT WAS NEVER AN OPTION, PWP, THAT SCENE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascoolsuchasi/pseuds/ascoolsuchasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which THAT SCENE happens and then things happen afterwards. Very. Good. Things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have No Shame, For It's Hiding In Alaska

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/7761.html?thread=15920721#t15920721, in which a nonnie wanted THAT SCENE.
> 
> And sorry for the foot notes, they're just the translations for what Erik says.

It really wasn't part of the plan. Really. It just kind of happened. They were close to getting Angel to agree, she just needed one last push.

 

And now she's laughing and asking _how did you do that?_ and Erik's looking to Charles and asking _what?_

 

Charles can only smile and say one thing.

 

"You've never looked more beautiful, darling."

 

Later when they've gotten Angel a ticket to New York and they're back in their motel, Erik asks Charles again.

 

"What? What did you do?"

 

Charles' smile is devious. "Go look in the mirror."

 

Erik raises an eyebrow but looks in the mirror.

 

What he see's is this:

 

Red hair about shoulder length and a showy blue sequined dress that fit him...astoundingly well. Shear tights and black boot that come up mid-calf.

 

Behind this, he sees Charles' hungry stare.

 

Erik smirks. "See something you like?"

 

Charles doesn't answer him, he just walks up behind Erik and wraps his arms around his waist. One hand sneaking down to grope at Erik.

 

His breath hitches at the touch and at Charles, who's latched onto Erik's neck at just the right point and-

 

"Fuck Charles." He gasps out.

 

"No Erik." Charles whispers. "That's what we're going to do later."

 

Charles' hand slips under the dress to fully grab at Erik. He wraps his fingers around Erik's cock, slowly moving his hand faster and running a thumb over the slit.

 

"Mein Gott...Charles...''1 And bucks his hips into the touch.

 

Charles rises on his toes to lick the shell of Erik's ear. "Let's go to bed, yes?"

 

Erik shivers and leans into Charles' touch. Charles leads them backwards to the bed and falls back onto it when he bumps into it. He pulls Erik down with him. Charles laughs a little and pulls Erik into a deep, wet kiss. The both moan out when Erik bites down onto Charles' lower lip.

 

They pull apart and Erik reaches down to the hem of his dress. Charles bats his hands away and pushes him down so as to lay on the bed. He shakes his head and says:

 

"Mr Lehnsherr, you're keeping that dress on."

 

Then climbs on top of him and captures his mouth in another kiss. Charles pulls back from the kiss, panting and licking his lips. He lets his hands roam along Erik's side, stomach, legs- anywhere that they could reach. His fingers find the hem of the dress and pushed it up slightly. Charles moved down some so he was level with Erik's cock. He smiles as his breath ghosts over it.

 

Erik's hand find their way into Charles' hair.

 

"Charles-"

 

And Charles smirks and pulls Erik's stockings down his thighs and places a kiss to the head of his cock.

 

Erik groans and his grip on Charles' hair tightens. Charles licks his way to the mess of curly hair then back up. He sucks the head into his mouth and swirls his tongue.

 

"Scheiße...Mehr Charles."2

 

Charles hums and bobs his head, taking more of Erik in.

 

"Ah, Charles...Fuck."

 

Charles pulls off of Erik with a sweet, loud pop. While Erik stares darkly at Charles, he takes the time to strip himself of all his clothes.

 

"Slick. Get some. Now." He whispers huskily.

 

Erik did just that, with a flick of wrist, a small can came flying over. He undoes the cap to it and gathers some onto his fingers. Charles pulls himself up to Erik and kisses him while he inserts a finger.

 

Charles arches his back and groans at the contact.

 

"Fuck...Erik more."

 

Erik complies with a wet, messy kiss and another finger. Charles groans again as Erik scissors his fingers. Charles rolls his hips down onto Erik's fingers and bends forward to take one of Erik's nipples into his mouth.

 

Erik growls and adds a third finger, stretching Charles out. Charles gasps and rolls his hips more.

 

"Fuu...Erik I-" _needyouneedyoufuckneedyouinnow_

 

Erik pulls out his fingers and kisses Charles as he angles himself into Charles entrance.

 

Charles shudders at the feel. He stays still for a moment, relishing in the feel of Erik's fingers digging into his hips and the scratch of the dress on his knees. Charles leaned down to capture Erik's mouth again.

 

 _goderikerikerikneedmoremoremoremoremoresobeautiful_

 

Erik takes that as his cue and bucks his hips up as he moans. Charles reaches his hands down to Erik's shoulders and grips tight.

 

"Erik, god Erik pleaseplease-"

 

And Erik continues to thrust up into Charles.

 

"Scheiße. So nah. Char-"3

 

Charles cut him off in another deep, wet kiss; mind screaming wildly of _fuckfuckfuckeriksoclosegonnafuck._

 

With one last thrust Erik comes deep inside Charles, and the feeling of it, the feeling Erik's mind shouting out, Charles comes across Erik's dress and his own belly.

 

Charles pulls off Erik slowly with a grunt and falls forward.

 

"Fuck," His hand trailing across the part of Erik's chest that's showing. "Need to do that again." And kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. My god..Charles.  
> 2\. Shit/fuck...More Charles.  
> 3\. Shit/fuck...So close Char-


End file.
